Lost Heirloom
by jaequelin26
Summary: King David just wants his daughter to find someone to marry but his plans get tossed aside when Emma finds someone whom to be lost long ago in the forest. (suck at summary's but hope you all like it also rating will go up in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first take at a fantasy story so hope you all enjoy :)**

David would say he was a patient man even a more patient King but his patience was wearing thin when his daughter of 18 years did not show up for court for the hundredth time. "Sir Neal!" David yelled out. Neal approaches and kneels,"Yes sire?" "Find my daughter and bring her here to court immediately!"

Emma ran threw the beautiful and majestic forest as fast as she possibly could. Her hair flowing like the wind itslef and feeling as free as the birds flying up above the trees. Emma ran until she couldn't run no more feeling the wind through her golden locks. This is when she felt most free; away from the castle and in the woods.

"Emma stop!" As her best friend Killian says while spread out on the ground, gasping for air. "Not all of us are born half jack rabbit," he says.

Laughing Emma responds,"Sorry not all of us are born half turtle," and laughs. "I am sorry Killy, when I'm running I feel as if I have lived out here my whole life, can't explain it."

Finally catching his breath Killian laughs and shakes his head, "Why don't you ever go to court knowing your father is going to kill you, bring you back to life and kill you again," he laughs. Emma gives him the death stare and says, "because he is selfish and only thinks as a King instead of a father. It's in his best interest that I choose a rich prince to marry whom he can benefit from then me finding someone who I truly adore."

Killian breaks out into a fit of laughter,"If only these princes where princesses, ay?" Emma shoves him hard enough to push him into a bush, he huffs but laughs at her antics. Being Emma's best friend since they were about five; Killian has always known Emma has liked the fairer sex but its no matter to him, now her father might be a different story.

"Yes, well that is one of the problems and I want to marry for love; not somebody who just wants to bed me and have his heirs. Then he becomes king so I can just sit back while he rules the kingdom." She rolls her eyes and thinks _'men!'_

"Killian!"

Killian and Emma whip there heads around to see Neal running towards them with anguish on his face. Emma huffs in annoyance she looks around to see if theirs an escape route and she sees a tiny path to her right. Noticing that he hasn't noticed her yet she winks at Killian while he rolls his eyes and she dashes towards the small path and crouches beneath the underbrush there. She hears Neal ask Killian where she is.

"Beats me, I've been searching for her for the last five minutes. You know how the princess can be." Killian laughs,"here I'll help you look she likes to sit by the river."

They start walking the opposite way she went. Neal shakes his head and goes ahead of Killian. Killian looks back giving a dashing smile. She waves him off and backs up slowly and starts walking the path.

(flash back to 10 years ago)

 _"Now my sweet little Emma, what were you up to today?" Emma's mother, Snow White, asks her daughter while tucking her in for bed._

 _"Well Me and Killy.."_

 _"Killy and I." Emma's mother corrected her chuckling. "Oh right Killy and I.." Emma started, putting emphasis on the word I._

 _"..traveled to the edge of the woods today but I remember father telling me to not venture into the woods but mother?"_

 _Snow looks at her fondly,"Yes love bug?"_

 _Emma gives her a toothy smile,"Why is it that I can't go into the woods? It seems like a magical place and it beckons me to go explore it and I almost did today..." Emma says while biting her lip, "I'm sorry mother."_

 _"Oh its alright, I'll tell you a story as to why your father does not want you to venture into the forest, although he can be a little protective." Snow answers her while saying the last part under her breath._

 _"A long time ago, back when I was a little girl, probably around your age," she pokes Emma's belly and Emma giggles at her mother,"the king.."_

 _"Daddy?" Emma asks her with a confused look on her face._

 _Snow chuckles,"No, not your father, the king before him. Now shush let me tell the rest of the story."_

 _Emma closes her mouth not wanting to interrupt her mother any more._

 _"the king fell in love with a the most beautiful woman in the village so he married her."_

 _"Is it true she was the most beautiful woman in the village?" Little Emma asked but quickly covered her mouth with her hands sorry she interrupted but still had a slight smile._

 _"Oh yes, she came through my village and saved me actually, I was so excited that I ran out to meet her and I ran right in front of the horses and I would have been trampled." Little Emma gasped. "But she swooped me up and told me to be more careful. She hugged me and put a flower in my hair while giving me the most dazzling smile."_

 _Emma's_ _eyes filled with anticipation and joy,"So what happened to this woman?"_

 _"Well, rumor has it that she was a wicked witch and she killed the King for his power but they banished her to the woods and if she ever shows her face again she will be killed on the spot. But that woman I saw was the nicest woman I have ever met. But she did not love the King. He was much older than her and I believe she did not want to marry him." Snow looked at Emma and she saw tears streaming down her face and she immediately wiped the tears away. "Oh what is the matter little love?"_

 _"That is so sad, if she didn't want to marry the king then why did she?" Emma sobbed, "We should go find her! Know one would recognize her because it was so long ago."_

 _"I don't know but I honestly don't think she is in the forest. I think she is somewhere safe and hopefully not alone." Snow knew that the former queen was probably dead but she did not want to tell her sweet little Emma that, she was still so innocent to the world. Suddenly Emma abruptly stood up on the bed. "Emma be careful." Snow said while holding her hands out to steady her._

 _Emma looked directly in her mothers green forest eyes so much like her own,"I think she is still in the forest and is scared. I would be, its probably scary in there." Her mother chuckled but then what Emma spoke next made her lose her breath,"I will find the former queen and rescue her. I will make the kingdom love her again like they once did." She put a little hand over her heart,"that is my promise and Emma Swan does not break her promises!"_

 **Alright should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you everyone who has left reviews :) I love feed back and love to hear your kind words. Here is another chapter for lost heirloom. This mentions a creature called a Aswang (for those who don't know what that is) it is a mythological creature that is witch/vampire and can shape shift into a boar or bear._**

 _Emma looked directly in her mothers' eyes, "I think she is still in the forest and is scared. I would be, it's probably scary in there." Her mother chuckled but then what Emma spoke next made her lose her breath, "I will find the former queen and rescue her. I will make the kingdom love her again like they once did." She put a little hand over her heart, "that is my promise and Emma Swan does not break her promises!"_

Emma hasn't thought about that story for a while now but being this far in the forest she can't help but remember the old tale her mom used to tell her when she was a child.

Her mother would tell her that the queen was real but her father told Emma, after her mother had passed, that there was no such thing as a witch in the woods. It was all in her mother head due to her illness. But being the naïve little girl she was, Emma still believed. That is until she was 18. After many adventures into the forest, Emma didn't really believe anymore but now being in the forest alone started to bring back her imagination she once had as a little girl. She wonders if she will see the mysterious queen that was banished long ago.

Emma laughs and shakes her head to rid her of those thoughts. If there was a witch living here she would be dead by now.

She suddenly stops and looks around. While mulling around with her thoughts she wandered into a very unfamiliar part of the forest and when she turns around she sees that she lost the path that she was on.

"Ok, Emma. That's okay just don't panic. Umm…this tree looks familiar." Emma says to herself while walking towards the tree. She looks around the tree and notices a path that seems familiar to her. Emma shrugs and go on her way. But half way down the path she notices this wasn't the way she came.

"Ok, now might be a time to panic." She starts to take deep breaths realizing she is lost in the dense forest and it is starting to get dark. Emma has never been in the forest after dark and it is starting to look eerie and distasteful to the eye. Trying to decide where she was last Emma hears a low growl near her. She turns slowly to see a black bear near her.

"okay, nice bear…. nice bear." Emma says quietly trying not to frighten the bear in front of her also trying to find an escape route but then suddenly the bear transforms into what appears to be an old woman but in the low light Emma sees that this 'woman' has beady black eyes.

The woman smiles, showing off sharp teeth and lets out a keen growl. Emma's eyes grow wide and she starts running the opposite direction. She runs for her life but no matter how fast she runs the old woman is two steps behind her and Emma swears she can feel the woman's hot breath on her neck.

But just ahead Emma sees a light and so she picks up her running when she almost near the light she looks behind her to see the woman has almost caught up with her when she turns her head back around the light is right in front of her face and before she can stop her body hits something solid.

Emma falls right on her back and tries to get back up but the old hag is on top of her now. Emma fights for her life but the old hag's strength beats her own and pins her arms above her. The old hag's sharp teeth graze her porcelain skin before the old woman is lifted in the air as if by magic and thrown roughly against the nearest tree. Emma hears a whimper and sound of four feet hit the ground that run off in the opposite direction.

"Well dear, lucky I was here or you would have been that Aswang's dinner," A velvety voice says to Emma.

Emma quickly catches her breath and sits up to see her protector and Emma's breath catches again. In the lanterns light stands an elegant woman dressed in a fur lined vest with a silky white undershirt and riding pants. If her choice in clothing wasn't enticing enough then her long, dark, silky hair that is tied in a braid; lips as red as a rose; skin the color of mocha; and dark, sultry eyes were doing it.

The beautiful stranger gives Emma a look and beckons for her to follow. Emma stares at her quizzically causing the woman to sigh dramatically.

"Follow me. Unless you want to be somebody else's meal ticket."

Emma stands up and wipes her pants off and says, "How do I know you're not leading me into a trap so _you_ can eat me?" Although for some reason Emma trusts the woman that saved her life.

The stranger gives Emma a smirk, "trust me. If I wanted you dead, I would have just let the Aswang kill you off. Something tells me that you would upset my stomach anyways."

' _did she…did she just make a joke?'_ Emma laughs, "okay Miss…"

"Regina, now if you would like you can stay the night in my cottage…" Regina looks around, "or you can just stay out here and let the buzzards take you away. Either way is fine with me." Regina starts to walk away.

Emma looks around and shrugs following the mysterious stranger. They start to walk in an uncomfortable silence and Emma tries not to stare at the beauty before her but her efforts are lost when Regina suddenly stops and Emma bumps into her...again.

"You know..." Regina looks behind her with a smirk, "...its rude to stare, dear." Emma blushes and looks around to see a small cottage in the middle of an open field with a water hole that is large enough to take a dip in. To Emma it looks like paradise. "Now follow me. I have soup to warm you a small cot for you to rest on. Although I shouldn't invite someone in without knowing there name," Regina says while waiting at the threshold of her home.

 _'Should I tell her my real name. She might really kill me if she knew I was the princess'_

Instead Emma asks,"my name?" Emma cringes at how lame she sounds.

Regina raises one perfect eyebrow and snapped, "Well yes, dear. I've given my name. I should say you should do the same or are you going to be disrespectful to someone who not only saved your life but is offering you shelter and food for the night?"

 _'Dang it, Emma. Now she's mad'_

"uhh...yea sorry Regina. I mean it I am in your debt. My name is Emma Swan well its really Emma White but I like Swan better." Emma says awkwardly.

 _'So the princess of the white kingdom...how delicious.'_ Regina thinks to herself while giving a malicious smile,"Alright well Miss Swan welcome to my humble abode."

With that Regina and Emma enter the small cottage.


End file.
